


Hoodie

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: 5 Times Skeppy Almost Saw What BadBoyHalo Really Looks Like and the One Time He Did
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 617





	Hoodie

For as long as Skeppy could remember, Bad never took off his hoodie. This didn’t bother him, the cabin the two boys shared was up north and Skeppy almost never took off his. What bothered him was how defensive Bad would get over his hoodie. Skeppy understood that it was one of the last relics of his home village, but Bad wasn’t as sentimental over anything else, including his Pop’s checkered scarf.

That’s why, when Skeppy came home early from the nearby village where he was trading(though the shorter boy had some diamonds growing on his skin, that was still less obvious than Bad’s void skin and glowing eyes), and saw Bad’s hoodie draped over the clothing line, he knew this was the perfect opportunity for a troll.

After Skeppy removed his teal hoodie, he grabbed the black hoodie, and pulled it over his shoulders. It was a little big for him, but Skeppy didn’t care. He giggled to himself, then screamed. A hand was covering his eyes.

“Take off the hoodie,” Bad said sternly.

“But it's cold,” Skeppy said, emphasizing the “cold”.

“Take it off, it’s mine.”

“Ok, even if I were going to take it off-”

“Geppy, it’s mine!”

“-it would still be difficult because you have your hand covering my face,” Skeppy finished.

“Oh my goodness,” Bad said as he removed his hand. He quickly cast a temporary blindness spell on Skeppy, but not before Skeppy saw his hand. It was no longer the telltale void, it was actual human skin. 

“What is up with your hand?” Skeppy said, once he removed the hoodie.

“Nothing, it’s the same as always.” Bad said skeptically. 

“No, like it looked normal.”

“My hand always looks normal.” Skeppy could tell Bad was getting slightly irritated.

After their mini debate, Skeppy’s sight returned, and he saw Bad standing in front of him, hands positioned in a reversal spell. Bad looked as normal as always. His skin was still void, and his eyes were still white. Though he couldn’t see them glowing in the noon light, he knew that they would glow later that night. His horns curved out of his head, long and thin. Small fangs in his mouth were covered by pursed black lips. His thin black tail swished behind him, and if the tone in his voice didn’t clue Skeppy to his mood, his tail sure did.

“Sorry, Bad,” Skeppy said, walking into the house. He was going to find out why Bad’s hand looked human.

  
  


The next time that Skeppy went out to the market he made sure to get back as soon as possible. This was difficult as the city guard almost stopped him, being a hybrid was still illegal, and even though the penalty was death, he knew the greedy King would keep him alive. The diamonds growing on his skin were worth a lot of money after all. He shuddered thinking about being stuck in a cage, only living to feed the King’s greed. 

He was soon jostled out of his thoughts by Bad. 

“Skeppy, we have to go!” The older man said, packing his bags. Bad was used to moving around and fleeing(he had done it his entire life), and so he was packed quickly. 

“What, why?” Skeppy said, following Bad’s lead. Though Skeppy hadn’t spent as much of his life fleeing, he was used to running, and was packed quickly.

“King’s Guard.”

“Oh no.”

Right as Skeppy uttered those words, he heard a pounding on the door. Bad and him made eye contact, and though Bad had no pupils(or any part of his eyes), Skeppy could see the pure fear in them. Eventually the door got kicked down and Bad and Skeppy turned around slowly, hands up in surrender.

“On the ground you taints,” The head soldier said. He held his sword out in front of him, his armour glistened in the early morning sun. Both Bad and Skeppy complied. He turned toward Skeppy. “Good. Now, tell me boy, why do you muck around with these taints?”

Skeppy watched as one of the soldiers grabbed Bad and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. The soldier restrained him by holding his hands against his back. He grabbed Bad’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Another soldier walked forward, holding one of the metal collars that would remove Bad’s magic.

“No!” Skeppy screamed. The lead soldier smacked him across the face. Skeppy fell to the ground. The soldier hauled him to his feet, and in the commotion, Skeppy’s cloak, the one hiding his diamonds, fell. The soldiers were shocked into silence. They could see the way the diamonds covering his left arm. The lead soldier dropped Skeppy and raised his sword. He brought the hilt down of the side of Skeppy’s head. Skeppy collapsed onto the ground, but lucky for him, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Geppy!” He heard Bad scream. Skeppy looked over at the other man, his vision clouded by blood as he watched him tear free of the soldier’s grasp and run over to him. Skeppy felt Bad cradle him close to his chest. Though he could no longer see as his head was buried in the folds of Bad’s sweatshirt, he could still hear the screams of the soldiers and feel the darkness surrounding him. When the darkness receded, he felt Bad pull him away from his chest. Bad was weak from his spell that he cast, Skeppy could tell. Despite this, Bad picked him up and carried him to his room. Skeppy could see the corpses of the soldiers, their skeletons laying in piles of melted flesh. He decided he wouldn’t piss Bad off for a while. Bad laid him down and started to tend to his wounds. Skeppy paid no mind to this as he only cared about one thing. 

Bad’s eyes were  _ green _ .

  
  


When Skeppy woke the next morning, his head hurt. This was to be expected as he had just been hit in the head, but it didn’t stop his head from hurting. He groaned as he sat up. He touched his head and felt bandages wrapping his head. Wow, Bad must have been really exhausted to have been unable to cast a simple healing spell. 

His thoughts went back to Bad, but more specifically, Bad’s eyes. They didn’t look like they normally did, pure white, lacking in a pupil and iris. They were  _ green _ . The iris was light green, and a ring of dark green surrounded it. Skeppy didn’t notice anything else about his face. Curse him, for being so distracted by his best friend’s eyes that he was unable to fulfil the rest of his goal. 

Skeppy got out of bed, and he walked to the kitchen where he saw Bad in the kitchen, making muffins. Skeppy giggled, his best friend was obsessed with muffins and it always made him happy to see him making them.

“Oh, good morning Geppy!” Bad said when he turned to see Skeppy. “I cleaned up a little this morning.” 

Skeppy turned and saw a completely clean living room. The events of yesterday looked as if they never happened. 

“Hey, Bad, what happened yesterday when I was knocked out?” Skeppy asked, knowing what happened yesterday.

“The soldier knocked you out and I fought back, thats all,” Bad said, dismissively. 

“How did you fight back?” 

“With magic,” Bad responded, tail flicking.

“What magic?”

“Why are you interrogating me?”

“You’re dodging the question,” Skeppy said.

“And you’re being an annoying muffin.”

“Answer the question Bad,” Skeppy said, forgetting his promise to himself to not piss Bad off.

“Why are you so desperate to know?” Bad screamed. 

“What did you do to those soldiers, Bad?” Skeppy screamed back. “I wasn’t fully knocked out you know! I saw their corpses! What spell was powerful enough to do  _ that _ to them and render you unable to do a simple healing spell? Answer me Bad!”

“Skeppy-” Bad said softly. “Skeppy, I’m sorry.”

“I am too. What secret is so important that you can’t tell your best friend?”

Bad only stared at him. Skeppy knew that he crossed a line.

“Bad, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Just go,” Bad said, not meeting Skeppy’s eyes. “Please go.”

Skeppy listened to his friend. He walked out of the cabin and into the forest. He sat at the edge of a small stream(Bad had dubbed it Mr. Bubbly), and cried. 

He cried because of his own mistakes, He had a tendency to take things too far and people left him because of that. His (old)best friend threw him out. Skeppy was lucky that Bad had found him that night and took care of him. Skeppy was lucky that Bad protected him. Yet, Skeppy had gone and screwed everything up, just like last time. 

Skeppy rubbed the diamonds on his left arm anxiously. They were getting heavier. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to move his left arm. Skeppy didn’t like to think about that. 

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around, expecting to see King’s Guards, here to take him away. Lucky for him, it was just Bad. Skeppy stood and was immediately embraced by Bad. Skeppy returned the embrace and the two stood like that, unable to stay mad at each other. Bad’s tail curled around Skeppy’s legs and his hands rubbed comforting circles on Skeppy’s back. 

“I am so sorry for yelling at you,” Skeppy said into Bad’s chest.

“Skeppy, I should have told you, I-”

“Don’t tell me just because I yelled at you,” Skeppy said, looking up into Bad’s white eyes. “Tell me because you want to.”

Bad smiled at Skeppy, and Skeppy could see the small fangs in his mouth. The taller man let go of Skeppy. 

“Are you ok with me doing this?” Bad said. “I want to show you something, a memory.”

“Yes,” Skeppy replied. Bad put his hands on the side of Skeppy’s head, and Skeppy was instantly hit with a wave of air. He blinked furiously, trying to clear the darkness out of his eyes, but it did not work. He watched as his point of view shifted upwards, looking out of the hole that he had fallen in. Above him were soldiers on horses, looking down. He saw them leave to try to find an entrance that wouldn’t cripple their steeds. Skeppy heard quiet sobbing and he realized it came from Bad. Yet, it sounded like the whimpers of a child. How old was Bad when this memory happened? Skeppy was disoriented once more as he watched his point of view shift to see the soldiers enter the cave. Then, darkness consumed his point of view. When the darkness receded, his point of view looked down at his void hands and screamed. Skeppy could feel the pure fear that young Bad had felt.

Then, he opened his eyes once more and looked at Bad. If Bad was able to cry, he would have been. 

“That was the night my parents died,” He said. 

“I’m sorry,” Skeppy replied. 

“It’s not your fault they died, Geppy,” Bad said softly.

“You still had to relive their deaths because of me.”

“I relive their deaths every day.”

The conversation ended at that. Skeppy realized that he was hungry, and he remembered the muffins that Bad was making.

“C’mon, lets go get some muffins. I’m really fucking hungry.”

“Hey, language!”

Skeppy just laughed as Bad followed him.

  
  


When Bad and Skeppy had their nightly magic lesson(Bad was teaching Skeppy how to cast an invisibility spell), Skeppy noticed how much Bad was squinting. 

“Are you ok? You don’t usually squint.” 

“I’m fine, just focus.”

Skeppy returned to his work, practicing copying the runes. He thought of how lucky that Bad was that this came naturally, the other man just had the magic in his veins. Skeppy was not as lucky, he had to  _ study _ to get good at magic. 

“Done!” Bad said, holding up Skeppy’s cape. He had to fix it after it got torn in the skirmish with the King. He looked at Skeppy. “Are you done with the rune work?” 

“No, but that looks really good.”

“Ok, what are you struggling with?” Bad said, turning to Skeppy. 

“All of it,” Skeppy said. Bad grabbed his paper and he looked at it. 

“You actually are doing pretty good, just remember this symbol doesn't mean “i” it means “ie”, you muffin,” Bad said motioning to one of the small marks. The man yawned. 

“Oh, thanks,” Skeppy said as he corrected it. He looked at his runes. “Is it ok if I practice casting the spell on you?”

“Yes.”

Skeppy started to read the runes and watched as light blue energy emitted from his hands and started to surround Bad. Suddenly, the light wisps constricted around Bad. Now, Skeppy was used to spells not working, but he wasn’t used to them hurting Bad. Bad looked panicked as they got tighter and tighter. Bad quickly muttered something with his remaining breaths and the magic fell. Yet, he was still shaking. 

“Bad, are you ok?”

“Yes-” Bad said, then he fell to the ground. He was shaking. Skeppy tried to touch him, but he seemed to be fading in and out of reality. Skeppy grabbed his hoodie, which seemed to still be able to be touched and pulled him into his arms. Skeppy held Bad.

“What’s happening, Geppy?” Bad said, voice breaking.

“I don’t know, just focus on me, okay? I’m right here.” Skeppy rocked back and forth, and slowly Bad started to come back. “Are you ok now?”

Bad nodded. Skeppy let go of him to examine him for injuries. He was met by those green eyes again. The rest of Bad was the same, but his  _ eyes _ . Now that Skeppy got a close look he could see how they were light teal on the inside surrounded by a ring of dark green.

“Uh, Geppy, am I that injured?” Bad said, noticing his silence. 

“No, you’re fine, I just got distracted.”

“Ok,” Bad said, burying his face in Skeppy’s chest once more. “ ‘M so tired, Geppy.”

“I know, Bad, c’mon, I can’t have you falling asleep on me.”

“But I want to.” Bad said, and Skeppy could tell how sleep deprived he was. 

“Get up,” Skeppy said, pulling Bad to his feet. When Bad was standing, he helped pull him to the couch. He laid Bad on the couch and pulled up a blanket. “When was the last time you slept, buddy?”

“Like 2 days ago,” Bad replied. He was curled up on the couch and Skeppy would have almost said that he looked cute if it wasn’t for the information he had just been given. 

“2 days!”

“Shhh, you muffin, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Bad, we fought the King’s Guard yesterday, and you were too exhausted to cast a healing spell.”

“Magic doesn’t replenish through sleep, it replenishes through emotions.”

“Ok, well energy still replenishes through sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Goodnight, Bad,” Skeppy said, turning to go. He felt a hand on his wrist and looked down to see Bad’s bright green eyes staring into his.

“Please stay.”

Skeppy couldn’t say no to those bright green eyes, and so he did. He settled himself on the couch with Bad, and fell asleep.

  
  


When Skeppy woke, Bad had left his embrace. Skeppy stood, looking for his friend. He wasn’t in the kitchen, but a muffin was placed on the table with a note.

“I’m gonna be out for a little bit. I don’t know when you were gonna wake up, so here is a muffin :D. Hopefully it’s still warm. Love, BBH.”

The muffin was still warm, which means that Bad couldn’t have gone far. Skeppy quickly shoved the muffin in his mouth and donned his cloak. His arm was getting worse and Bad still hadn’t found a cure. Skeppy left the cabin and headed into the forest, determined to find his friend. 

He walked into the woods, to the stream where Bad found him crying, but Bad wasn’t there. Skeppy continued to walk deeper into the forest, unable to find Bad. Now he was getting worried. Where was Bad? He continued to look for his friend until he heard screaming. He turned toward the sound and saw a mass of darkness. Skeppy only knew one person who could do that. 

“Bad,” he whispered. Skeppy waited until the mass receded to sprint to his friend. When he found him, Bad was surrounded by corpses. The King’s Guard never stood a chance against him. Bad was covered in blood. Even the trees and grass were unable to survive. The ground was barren surrounding Bad. Skeppy stepped around the skeletons to get to Bad. His friend was just sitting on the ground, and Skeppy could hear light sobs. Bad didn’t like harming innocent people, even if they were going to harm him. Skeppy ran to his friend and hugged him close.

“Shh, it’s gonna be ok,” Skeppy said, running a hand through Bad’s hair. 

“P-Promise?”

“I promise.”

Bad curled back into Skeppy’s embrace, and the two boys sat like that for a long time, surrounded by the destruction that Bad caused. 

“Can w-we go ho-home n-now, Geppy?”

“Yes, Bad, we can.”

Skeppy helped Bad to his feet, and the two walked home. If Skeppy happened to see part of Bad’s skin, that was none of his business, and he didn’t comment on it.

  
  


Unlike last night, Bad had immediately fallen asleep, and so Skeppy had left his friend on the couch to finish up chores around the house. He had done the dishes and folded their laundry. Once Skeppy had finished cleaning, the house looked almost perfect. If Bad were awake, he would chide Skeppy for the dust on the counter or the open muffin tin, but Bad was asleep, and so Skeppy left the room to go shower and change into less bloody clothes. 

When he returned, Bad was awake, and he was sobbing. 

“Hey, Bad, buddy, just letting you know that I’m here, ok? I’m not sneaking up on you to troll you.” Skeppy said, as Bad’s back was turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

Bad didn’t respond. Skeppy walked around the couch and sat next to his friend. He laid his head on Bad’s shoulder in a gesture of solidarity. Skeppy took Bad’s hand in his and he rubbed circles on his knuckles. Bad broke the silence.

“T-they said they were gonna hurt you, they w-were gonna take your diamonds. I-I couldn’t stop myself.” Bad said. 

“Shh, you did the right thing.”

“Did I? Did I, Geppy? I killed innocent people! I-I could have given them a-a paralysis spell to prevent them from finding us, but I-I killed them. I’m a monster.”

“No you’re not, Bad, you’re not a monster.”

“Geppy, look at me, what do you see?” Skeppy turned to look at his friend. His eyes were white and his skin resembled the night sky. Thin horns curved out of his head and his tail flicked behind him. Small fangs were visible when he opened his mouth. If Skeppy had seen Bad for the first time that day, yes, he would have called him a monster, but Skeppy had lived with his best friend for a long time, and he didn’t see a monster.

“You, I see you-”

“Geppy, that’s not what I meant-”

“I see my best friend, my partner in crime. I see BadBoyHalo, the man who names things Mr. Bubbly and Mr. Squeegee. I see the boy who took me in when I was lonely and scared. I see the man who taught me magic, so I would be able to protect myself. I see you.” At this point, both boys were crying. Skeppy had let go of Bad’s hand to hold his face. “You are not a monster, you're my best friend.”

“Geppy, I-I, thank you,” Bad said, leaning into Skeppy’s hand. He closed his eyes, and if Skeppy were quiet, he could hear the slight purring coming from the other man. “I-I want t-to be more honest with you.”

Skeppy just stayed quiet, waiting for what Bad had to say. Bad just looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t look like this normally,” Bad said, as he started to remove his sweatshirt. 

“Woah, woah, woah, at least take me out to dinner first,” Skeppy giggled.

“Geppy! Oh my goodness, that’s not what I meant!” Bad lightly smacked his arm. He removed his hoodie, and Skeppy was not prepared for what he saw. Bad looked  _ human _ . His eyes were the bright green that Skeppy had seen before and his hair was a russet brown. His skin was pale, though not pasty white. 

“Bad, you-you, what?”

“Tah-dah!” Bad said. Skeppy grabbed Bad’s face and started moving it around, trying to get a better look at his friend’s human face. “Geppy, what are you doing?”

When Bad spoke, Skeppy noticed the distinct lack of fangs. “I’m looking, shh.”

“Geppy, this is what I look like, you don’t need to freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“You’re quiet, and you are only quiet when you are freaking out.”

“Ok, but you’re  _ human _ !”

“I’ve always been human.”

“What? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Language! I just look like  _ that _ when I wear the hoodie, it’s no big deal.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to wear your hoodie?”

“Partially, you only start to look weird after you take a life.”

“Oh,” Skeppy said, recalling how when he first saw Bad, Bad was only 18.

“I kinda prefer my void form, I like it better,” Bad said, ignoring the bombshell he just dropped.

“Why?” 

“I dunno, I guess it’s because people leave me alone. I like looking scary.”

“But you don’t have to Bad, you’re pretty.”

“I know Geppy, but I like being scary.”

Skeppy just laughed at the whine in Bad’s voice. If he were being honest, after living with Bad for 5 years, he only saw his void form as an overgrown cat with horns. He stood.

“C’mon, I’m hungry.” He reached out a hand. Bad grabbed it and stood. That was when Skeppy noticed something else. “You’re shorter than me.”

Now, Bad often teased Skeppy for being shorter than him. Even when you ignored Bad’s horns, Bad was about 6 inches taller than Skeppy. Yet, now, Bad was shorter than Skeppy. Not by much, but enough for Skeppy to notice. 

“Be quiet, you muffin, I’m barely shorter than you.”

“But you’re still short,” Skeppy said, unable to contain his smile.

Bad quickly reached for the hoodie, but Skeppy was quicker, and he held the hoodie above his head. He expected Bad to jump for it, and that would be the end, but he did not expect Bad to hook his leg around Skeppy’s and sweep him to the floor. Bad grabbed Skeppy’s collar and held him above the ground.

“Hoodie, now.”

“You’re a lot less intimidating when you’re shorter than me.”

Bad dropped him and grabbed the hoodie. He put it back on, and he was taller than Skeppy again.

“As you were saying?” He said.

“Screw you.”

“You muffin head,” Bad said as he turned and walked to the kitchen. Skeppy got up and followed. Oh, he was gonna give Bad so much shit for being short. 

Once in the kitchen, he noticed that Bad had taken the hoodie off again. Skeppy rushed to grab it, but Bad stopped him with a spell.

“Nu-uh mister. If you want the hoodie, you have to help me make lunch,” Bad said. This wouldn’t have been threatening if Bad wasn’t human, but Bad was currently holding a knife and waving it around, so Skeppy wasn’t willing to test him. 

“Ok, Bad. What’s for lunch?”

“Sandwiches, now come on and help me.” 

“I figured it would have been muffins,” Skeppy laughed and went to help Bad. The two continued to have fun and laugh the rest of the day. Later, Bad realized that they were out of magma cream, and so he lit the portal and headed into the realm of fire and brimstone. 


End file.
